Spot the Pigeon
| Label = Charisma | Producer = | Last album = Wind & Wuthering (1976) | This album = Spot the Pigeon (1977) | Next album = Seconds Out (1977) }} Spot the Pigeon is an extended play (EP) from the English progressive rock band Genesis, released in May 1977 on Charisma Records. Its three songs were originally written for the group's eighth studio album Wind & Wuthering (1976), but were not included in the final track selection. This is the final studio release to feature guitarist Steve Hackett prior to his departure from Genesis. Spot the Pigeon was not released in the United States as the market for EPs never took off, but a Canadian release was issued by Atlantic Records, the band's overseas distributor. Spot the Pigeon reached number 14 in the UK Singles Chart. It was released on CD in 1988 but has not been reissued since; "Pigeons" and "Inside and Out" were included in the Genesis Archive 2: 1976-1992 (2000) and Turn It On Again: The Hits – The Tour Edition (2007) sets, and "Match of the Day" on Genesis 1976–1982 (2007) and on the label sampler "Refugees: A Charisma Records Anthology 1969-1978" (2009). Background The title is a variation on the football-themed spot the ball (the cover resembles a spot the ball competition photo), replacing the word "ball" with "pigeon" so that the title links the themes of the first two songs. A music video for "Match of the Day" was made, with Phil Collins singing on the terraces of Queens Park Rangers F.C.. Collins expressed his disdain for the song in 2004, saying "It was also not our finest hour looking back at it now!!! I wrote the embarrassing lyrics and the track featured an attempt to bring some of the hipper grooves of the day into Genesis, with very suspect results." Critical reception [ AllMusic review] }} AllMusic's retrospective review praised the songwriting on the EP for returning to the sound of early Genesis album Trespass, but concluded their review with: "Spot the Pigeon has never been a popular or even very accessible release in the U.S. Of course, there's a reason for this: It simply isn't very exciting." The blog site NarrowtheAngle.com commented in 2011 about "Match of the Day," stating "It's a ludicrously naff attempt at conveying the passion and commitment of a football match...There have been an abundance of terrible football songs over the years, but this has an earnest quality to it that makes it all the more offensive. How cheap does that keyboard riff sound?" Reissues The EP was reissued on vinyl for Record Store Day 2012 by Audio Fidelity again on blue vinyl playing at 33 1/3 rpm on Side A and 45 rpm on Side B. Track listing All songs written and composed by Tony Banks/Phil Collins/Mike Rutherford, except where noted. Side one #"Match of the Day" – 3:24 #"Pigeons" – 3:12 Side two #"Inside and Out" (Banks/Collins/Steve Hackett/Rutherford) – 6:45 Personnel * Tony Banks – keyboards * Phil Collins – drums, percussion, vocals * Steve Hackett – guitars * Mike Rutherford – guitars, bass guitar References External links Category:1977 EPs Category:Genesis (band) EPs Category:Atlantic Records EPs Category:Virgin Records EPs de:Wind & Wuthering#Spot the Pigeon